


Filthy Pastime

by dreamyworld



Series: Barty in prison [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Boredom, Exhibitionism, Gen, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, c. 1981
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyworld/pseuds/dreamyworld
Summary: He feels so dirty, but it’s so fun.aka “Barty Crouch Jr is spending some time with himself“ ;)
Series: Barty in prison [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165292
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Filthy Pastime

**Author's Note:**

> I projected my own nightly boredom onto my favourite character, so I turned it into a quick imagine. A fantasy if you like. ;)
> 
> Don‘t take it too seriously, it‘s not an actual story.
> 
> Oh and Barty is 19 in this.

_It wasn‘t fair._

_It wasn‘t fair at all._

How many times has he screamed against the walls, yelled for mercy from his own father who didn‘t give a _shit_ about how his only son felt.

Nothing he did made him deserve this, but if your own family turns against you, sometimes you reflect on yourself for a bit. Maybe it was indeed his fault..

 _No, it wasn‘t,_ Barty thought. It was solely his idiotic father‘s fault. All he seeked was validation, even an ounce.. and his father missed all the 19 years of opportunities to give him that.

And treated him like a stranger, someone he didn‘t know... it hurted. Signs of deep paternal neglect were rooted deep in young Barty‘s brain, ever since his childhood. Some of the wounds couldn‘t be fixed, they were always going to stay here...

Barty Crouch Junior swore that he‘d get out of this small, shitty prison cell someday, somehow. Maybe his mother could save him. She was the only one who seemed to care - besides Winky of course, but what could a house elf do to get its master out of azkaban?

She was too small, too weak, to scared. Her fear of heights wouldn’t make it easy to rescue him from a high tower, surrounded by dark, creepy creatures guarding it.

And he had lost count of the tears he cried, wasted. The amount of curses he yelled that no one would ever hear. The many hours of thinking about his time at school.

He had barely just finished it. But he did so well... all the years of studying, pressure by his father who wanted him to become an academic, an auror, a teacher, anything that would increase and continue the impressive wealth of the Crouch family.

But he had enough. Enough of everything.

His built up rage was gone, but now he realized that in deep thought, he had punched the walls again - and his knuckles were deep red on his pale skin.

_Growing tired of this shit._

Bartys hand found his blond hair and ruffled it a bit. He couldn’t even wash it properly here. He felt the dirtiest he’s ever been, despite being the least deserving of this sentence out of the death eaters who were there. Who took part in torturing the Longbottoms.

It was mostly Bellatrix - Rodolphus and Rabastan were mocking and making fun of the aurors while all Barty did himself was locking the door, checking if someone might come in. Making sure that no one would notice.

As long as the Dark Lord was satisfied, Barty was too.

The moon already shone through the thick bars, and the sky was a very dark shade of blue. Signaling him it was night. The young man’s eyes fluttered but before he could fully close them, something in his worn out black pants twitched which caught his full attention.

It has been a while since he last jerked off - sure, he’s done it, but somehow he never found enough time to do it. His life was stressful, jumping from one exam to the next, his parents fighting and partly neglecting him at home, with barely any friends he could exchange his experiences about sex with. But he knew that sometimes a guy feels horny, not always with a reason, and when he does, his dick grows in girth and length.

This was true, it happened to him in the morning sometimes and the erection quickly disappeared automatically, he never tried to „masturbate it away“. But he was familiar with his own dick, sexual arousal and the feeling of being thrown completely over the edge.

Cleaning up cum was pretty easy, with a flick of the wand. Here, he was wandless, and also alone. So Barty decided to give it a try.

He looked cautiously left and right, despite no one could be watching, before he slowly opened his pants and really, his dick was painfully straining against the fabric of it and rose up as it was taken out.

The length was... he didn‘t know. No one told him what was „normal“. There wasn‘t a „correct“ penis size. Barty never actually had sex with anyone, but as a teenager it would really be embarassing to admit you‘re a virgin.

No one had ever seen or judged his dick, he didn‘t see or judge someone elses dick either. His dormmates were probably asexual, he thought, or just not into exhibitionism, because they never really compared their lengths.

Now that he was all by himself, he thought about jerking off again, and the thought of it made him even harder. He let his hair loosely fall all over his flushed face as he gently stroked his balls and base of his cock with each of his fingers, slowly moving over to the pink tip, and it reacted individually to every touch.

Noticing his obvious arousal, Barty slowly closed his whole fist around his cock, to thrust his hips slightly forward to simulate penetrative sex. Small moans escaped his throat, varying in intensity according to his hip thrusts.

He used his free hand to lean on the cold stone wall for support, because his legs felt like they were about to give in...

_If they could see me right now, what would they think? Would they get turned on by me?_

Barty felt like a narcissist becoming so horny by the thought of himself wanking in front of his friends. It was wrong, but he certainly enjoyed the thought of it... getting people to watch him.

As his whole body was increasingly trembling, he decided to just let the groans out, a quiet whimper inbetween the louder noises while he massaged his dick until drops of precum leaked out and dropped down on the cold floor.

Groans turned into heavy, steady breaths. Bartys eyes were closing, his focus was solely on getting himself off, to let all the built up rage and anger release in a proper way.

And he fell back against the wall, his shirt soaked in sweat and light hair sprawled arcoss his face. Of course he was getting close. He was basically overstimulated by all the emotions.

The arm he was not using to masturbate was still leaning on the other wall and partially painted black with a tattoo of the death eater symbol, the Dark Mark. What he was doing right now was definitely more sinful than anything he’d been convicted for-

A last curse, almost inaudible, fell from his lips and he finally came all over his hand, so blissful, sinful, hateful. It felt magical for a moment, as if all his troubles were gone. But it was also very exhausting, Barty realized, after he regained his senses and noticed how dirty he felt. He was sweating so much. In return, it was probably worth it though.

Both the cum and his shirt were annoyingly sticky and he thought about removing both of it, but the small jerking off session had left him so tired, he could do nothing but enjoy the post-orgasmic waves of carelessness.

Barty pulled on his pants again and repeatedly rubbed his hands against the wall, trying to clean himself off. Then again, he wanted to let anyone who might see him the next time know how much he enjoyed himself tonight. 

The man smirked at the thought of his little filthy pastime, and for the first time in what felt like forever, even though it has barely been a month, he fell asleep with a smile on his freckled face.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know too much about the anatomy of the male sex tbh so that’s another reason this fic is not supposed to be taken seriously - I probably messed some things up but whatever.


End file.
